Book 1: LightClan : Rising From The Shadows
by CrystalStar Of LightClan
Summary: Light was stolen from his mother at a young age, Crystal will stop at nothing to get her son back... Even if she has to kill every cat in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** this is my first book! I'm young and inexperienced at this so expect it to be bad... ? If you stick with me I will be giving out shout-outs! For just favouriting, following or reviewing! ( or all three!) **

**Crystal's POV **

She ran through the forest, just stopping once to savour the sweet crisp, cool air in the sky. Today was perfect really. Prey was abundant, weather was great And she went for several walks a day. Crystal liked to make the most of the great weather because all to soon the rain comes. Judging by the humidity in the air the rain was due quite soon, probably tomorrow.

She scented the air. Along with the humidity, there was quite a strong smell of squirrel and rabbit. She spotted a squirrel, waving its bushy tail back and forth, nibbling on a nut, oblivious to its fate. She jumped up, landed on the branch and easily killed the squirrel with a snap of her jaws. She felt pleased with herself, before jumping down and burying her prey at the roots of the tree. The she lifted her nose in the air and breathed deeply, smelling a large sleeping rabbit in the open! "Silly rabbit!" She muttered, then silently ran up behind it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck then dug up her squirrel and decided that was enough for a day and headed home. She gave the rabbit to Midnight, her best friend, and Strike, her brother, to share ( Midnight and Strike are mates ) and the squirrel for her and Thrush ( they are mates too). After eating she curled up next to Thrush and purred as she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt an unfamiliar moving in her belly, and she noticed she was getting fatter everyday. She thought she had a weird type of belly ache but the movement in her belly for some reason filled her with fierce, protective love.

**Midnight's POV**

Midnight looked up from grooming her mate to see Crystal returning yet again from a hunting trip, she passed her and Strike a large rabbit to share while she and Thrush had a squirrel to share. She overlooked them sleeping together and decided it was time to sleep. "Come on then Strike," she meowed softly "It's getting late and we don't want to disturb our kits. In the nest were two kits - a she-cat and a tom, the she-kit was named Apple and the tom was named Frost. They were awake already and wanting milk so Midnight settled down and fed her kits. Listening to her kits breathing as they slept, she fell asleep too.

**Sorry about this SO SHORT I COULD PULL MY HAIR OUT chapter. It ****was mostly just a filler chapter so, if you're reading this, I plan to make this a very long and twisted book with book 2 and 3 and maybe 4 and 5 coming out ... After, of course. I mean, STICK WITH ME ON THIS :) **

**P.S Review - Follow - Favourite : For A Shout-Out! And I know what happened with Crystal is obvi but whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No-one so far :( but I expected that. I updated so meowing early, no-one could of even started reading! I'll do the next chapter when I get one review so I know ****someone**** is reading my story ok? Review, Favourite or Follow for a Shout-Out! This story takes place the next day.**

**Thrush's POV**

I woke up to a soft, silky pelt. I yawned slightly then got up and stretched, before licking Crystal's ears. She had gotten slightly bigger, he noticed. Thrush suddenly thought that ... No, how? I was a former medicine cat. Should I still not be allowed to have a mate?

He was still thinking hard when Midnight got up and looked at Crystal in delight.

"Thrush!" she purred, "Crystal is expecting kits!" She then started grooming Crystal's long, fluffy and soft fur. "I know that," Thrush muttered, "That's what I'm worried about." Midnight abruptly stopped grooming Crystal to stare at him, confused. "How could you say that? You should be happy!" She cuffed his ears.

"Hey! I'm only worried cause I was once a medicine cat, but I'll be happy now 'cause I don't think I'm bound to the code anymore!" Thrush meowed softly.

"The code? Seriously? We have been rogues for a year now, I bet by now most of them would have forgotten us!" She growled.

"Hey, I didn't mean too insult you!"

He went back inside the den, and saw piles of feathers everywhere and moss was lining the walls. He took some and made his, and Crystal's, nests softer then clouds. Next he gave the rest to Midnight, because Strike was still sleeping. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep. He woke up when a snowflake landed on his muzzle. He didn't expect there to be a blizzard, so he just made a cover of leaves by the door, then fell asleep again. Later, when the bright sun woke him up, he yawned and stretched and ate something from the pile of food they had. He added a leaf covering so the food didn't freeze during the night and so it didn't go rotten as quickly.

He started walking away to collect herbs. When he hadn't gone too far from camp, he felt somecat attack his back and then claws raked up his flank and belly. He lay there in unbearable pain, waiting for death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I wanna give a shout-out to Birdflame for being the first to review and favourite! Thanks! **

**Birdflame - Haha, Thrush won't die ... yet. So don't worry and here's your wish, you don't have to wait long!**

**Thrush's POV **

When Thrush woke up, dizzy with a head-ache, his body ached and his eyes wanted him to sleep. He forced himself to sit up and look around. He was in a den that smelled of herbs. He saw another cat and shrank back. The cat meowed "Don't be afraid! A young warrior attacked you and it's our job to heal you now." She glared at a cat walking by. Thrush meowed quietly "Who are you? I need to get back to my mate and my friends!" The she-cat replied "Oh I'm sure they're fine for now, I'm just healing you. You'll be more useful if you can hunt, and I'm Firemist, the medicine cat for ThunderClan." Thrush looked at her, surprised. "Medicine cat? Really?" He asked

"Would I lie? What would I get out of it?" She growled softly, "Now go to sleep I don't want your wound opening up."

At moonhigh

Thrush saw the moonhigh patrol leaving and the guard getting a piece of prey before starting. He dashed out into the forest and got lost, only finding his way back to his den by Dawn. By then he was yawning tiredly. He couldn't have come at a better time, he'd came just before Crystal's kittens were born!

**Birdflame, as a reward for being my first reviewer I'll get you to name a kitten she - cat or tom, description, personality all of of it! Just review again with the name. ( Must be rogue name )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will not mention the kitties names until Birdflame (come on!) has made her kitty!**

**Crystal's POV**

Crystal strained against the seemingly unbearable pain, it was hard not to let out a scream to express all her pain and misery but she kept it in. She barely had enough energy to stay awake but she did anyway. "Fetch Thruuush, Midnight, Pleeease!" She muttered drowsily, "And a long, sturdy stick."

The first kit was being born by the time Midnight arrived with Thrush and the stick. She chomped her teeth hard on the stick and it helped some of the pain. Thrush had some herbs with him, he gave her a poppy seed to help with the pain, and then he massaged her belly.

" Just push Crystal for your kits ok? Push! " Thrush demanded softly.

A kit slivered out.

" A she-kit " Thrush muttered

"She's beautiful... What should we name her?" Crystal asked softly

" You name her " He whispered.

She opened her eyes then leaned down to talk to the kit

" Welcome to the world Dawn " She smiled.

During those beautiful moments she had forgotten she was still kitting and the next kit came out without a problem. A tom, She smiled at Thrush.

" Your turn " She laughed.

"Hmmph fine Crystal" He laughed softly

" **Welcome** to the world Thorn"

" You have one kit still to go, Keep trying!" Thrush realised.

" But the pain is too great everytime i push!" Crystal mewed in protest

" Crystal our kits life is at stake! "

" Ill try Thrush, I'll try "

She pushed until the last kit slivered out.

" Who should name it? "

" I don't know lets wait until tommorow, because it's to late and the kits are bound to be tired and there is a storm! "

" Ok Thrush "

Crystal settled down to sleep.

**Like the kitties names? I do very much :) R&R ( Read and Review ) and F&F ( Favourite and Follow!) Until next time **

Have a purr-fect day/night


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Birdflame **my only reviewer so far :/ Well atleast i got a reviewer on the first 5 chapters of my first book on this website :D

Birdflame - Don't worry I won't be killing Thrush off any time soon, He's one of the main characters! and I Definitely use Fox as the kit. TO CLEAR ANY CONFUSION READ THIS.

Crystal's** POV**

She looked down at her kits fondly, she counted them 1, 2, 3 and 4... Wait 4?! She panicked silently, she was confused, unless her kit was born while she was sleeping which is weird, she looked at it, hmm a tom, rather like herself. "Thrush" She whispered "Yes?" he answered " I got another kit that was born when I was asleep. " Ok " " You name him **Thrush** he's a tom ill name the she-kit." "Ok" Crystal thought of names for the pretty little she-kit. She looked at her closely, then she got the perfect name. " Welcome to the World Fox" Thrush purred " That's a nice name" " What did you name the tom?" " Light " " Perfect"

She curled around her kits and slept until sun-high. Then she led them outside when they had all openedtheir eyes. She purred as they danced around, running everywhere with the mossball in their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

Im** doing a Time Switch of two months ok? It's two moons later then Chapter 5.**

**Strike's POV **

Strike had been hunting all day for his family, he wished he was back in a clan, but Crystal would stay so Thrush would stay so Midnight would stay so he would have or cause he couldn't live without Midnight.

**Crystal's POV **

Crystal took Light out while the others were sick, he ran away and frightened Crystal. She couldn't find him anywhere, she spent the whole day scouring the forest and all she managed to find were Other rogues scents. She ran home discouraged, she ran to Thrush and spent ages just sobbing before she could find enough breath to speak. " What happened Crystal?! " She cried a little bit more " I-It's Light he went in the forest and I can't find him! All I can find is some other rogues scent! She decided to hunt some more later and she heard a rustling, she looked up into two red burning evil eyes.

**Yep I did a cliffy! Too bad I'm not writing it until tomorrow :) Bai! Review if you object to that. FROM NOW ON REVIEW = CHAPTER EXCEPTING NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Are you happy to see this chapter after the cliffy? I'm making a long chapters now, but it's kinda hard when your running out of ideas! Guys since I'm nice I would like you to

Midnight's POV

Midnight looked out of her den as she heard, Crystal racing back, looking frightened and sickened with grief. She wondered what could of happened to Crystal as she raced into her den, She didn't' say anything, and after a little while Crystal went out again. Shortly after Crystal left the 'camp' She heard a screech and raced out to see Crystal battling a large she-cat, who was afflicting heavy blows. She was just about to help when the bushes rustled and out jumped a light ginger tabby with green eyes who was incredibly strong but slender, and beat the she-cat off.

" Who are you? " Crystal asked curiously.

" Im Tansy, i saw you needed help, so I decided I would help. " Tansy replied

"'Do you wanna stay in our camp for a bit? " Crystal nervously asked.

Tansy replied " Sure, but can Star and Mallow stay too? "

" Star and Mallow? " Crystal looked confused

Tansy indicated for two young cats to come out from the bushes, The older one, which was obviously the braver one, while younger one was obviously shy.

Crystal meowed quietly " Anyone that would save another life is allowed to stay with us."

" Thanks " Tansy murmured " With the air getting cooler, and my sprained hind leg, I didn't know how Star and Mallow would catch enough food to survive. "

Tansy with her kits in tow, followed Crystal and Midnight back to camp. Tansy gasped, it was better then she expected, she had expected a few dens, food and water but this place was shockingly perfect. There was a crystal clean stream, prey everywhere, covered food pile, sheltered, warm, cozy dens. She couldn't of thought of a better place to live. "

Like it? " Crystal said it so Humorously it was almost smug.

All Tansy could do was nod and gasp out an answer. Then, as to spoil her happiness the very awaited rain fell down heavily upon them, turning the hot air, warmish no longer hot. Crystal smiled then continued walking, it would of been all well of she hadn't suddenly slipped and fell into a deep, thorn bush with the thorns scratching her skin through her thick fur.

" Help me! " She cried, her voice full of desperation and pain.

Muahahaha Cliffy! I have no idea when I'll Publish the next chapter, tell your friends cause ill only do it after someone new has reviewed! That's right you have to wait for someone else to read it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry! I just realised I hadn't been thanking people! Onwards. I would like to thank Strike tail for favouriting - Following and reviewing! These things earn you rewards! **

**REVIEWS**

**Birdflame - Yes I did cliffies :) Im planning to try end each chapter with a cliffy.**

**Strike Tail - Thanks for the review :)**

**Empress Tansy - Everyone thank Empress Tansy for the new chapter! Thanks on the feedback.**

**CrystalStar of LightClan- STOP REVIEWING :/**

**Zioncat2500 - I started this on the weekend so I've had time to do it cause im not overloaded on work. There will be more chapters though since this is my only story. Im not on a schedule though. **

**Light's POV**

I had fallen asleep in the forest, now I was ina dirty, smelly cave and I want my mummy. " Mummmy! " I squeak loudly.

" Your mummy doesn't want you" A growly voice says coldly.

" But mummy loves me! " I say nervously.

" She gave you to us to raise, since you were the least favourite in your family. " A lighter, but still cold voice floats into the conversation.

" She wouldn't! " I said despairingly.

" By the way im Scratch. " The she-cat mewed, ignoring Light

" And I'm Claws " The growly, cold voice smirked, holding up long claws.

I keep on crying and crying and crying, until i cry myself to sleep.

**Crystal's POV**

Crystal winced, she had to tell the kits edventually, I mean she had told them Light had gone on an adventure and was coming back in a little while.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Crystal went into her nest.

" Yay mummy is back! " Dawn squeaked.

Crystal smiled.

" I want milk" Thorn complained

" Can I try a mouse yet?" Fox meowed loudly.

" Mummy where is Light?" Dawn asked modestly.

" ok, ok one at a time " Crystal smiled.

" Thorn come here so you can suckle " She mewed

" Fox you're not old enough yet, but soon. If you hungry, just suckle. " Crystal laughed silently.

This was the hard part " Dawn.. " she desperately searched for an answer "... Light is in an adventure, he'll be back soon. "

" How soon? " Dawn asked curiously.

" Very soon " She murmured " Very very soon "

**_FLASHBACK_**

Crystal sighed, she'd have to tell them, it's just not fair that they don't know, Crystal entered the den.

" Mummy I thought you told me Light would be back soon. " Dawn cocked her head.

" Kits settle down, I'll tell you a story " Crystal meowed softly.

" YAY A STORY! " Fox and Thorn said.

Dawn stayed quiet.

" On the day that you were sick, I brought Light out, since he was the *ahem* weakest I didn't want him to catch his death. While we were in the forest, mist came and surrounded us, and scents of rogues swirled around us, then it all cleared very quickly, and it couldn't find him anywhere, so... Kits Light has been kidnapped. " Crystal ended sadly.

" Light! " The kits cried " We want Light! " Even Dawn, her most serious kit was sobbing.

" I know dears, just wait he will return to us one day. "

Crystal got up to the entrance to the camp, watching the sunset.

" He will return to us one day" She murmured, before laying down and sleeping.

**Dawn's POV**

Dawn looked up to see her mother, entering the den. She was nervous. Dawn knew something was up. She innocently asked were Light was. Crystal just settled down and told a story about the forest, Dawn wasn't listening much until she said the last words ' Light has been kidnapped. ' She started sobbing, Her mother licked them, then went to stand outside. Dawn thought wait, maybe I can save Light? I'll try! She set off - careful not to wake her sleeping mother - into the forest. She looked around, he smelt a trace of Light's scent and saw a dirty, smelly cave. She saw a big rogue and he almost saw her, she was the fastest out of the kits though and had a head start. So she ran, the rogue was fast but Dawn had the head start. She made it under the brambles that disguised the camp and lay panting silently. The rogue left.

She woke her mother up, and started saying " Light been kidnapped by smelly dirty rogues! " over and over, until her mother woke up and got the message.

" WHAT?" She snarled dangerously.

" This has gone to far, you will pay Claws. She went out, found the rouge, with so much rage, nearly killed him. She stopped before she gave the killing bite.

" If I don't decide to kill you, tell Claws, that I'm coming for him." She smiled evily.

" NOW GO!" She spat.

" I will kill every last one of them, until I have my Light safe by my side. " She growled heading for camp.

:**O Whattya think of that? I decided to make her psycho angry, but not like angry at her own family. Literally, she is sharper, stronger and stealthier then before. REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER. REVEIW = NEW CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I have a really funny chapter today! If you haven't noticed, I deleted my story and started this one again cause the other one was glitching so review on every chapter to make up for the reviews I lost! ( 16 ) and 2 favs and follows! **

**Crystal's POV **

Crystal found a large rock, that was easy to jump on.

" EVERYONE " She called " Gather under me. "

They looked confused, but they did so anyway.

" My son, Light has been kidnapped. Proof we need to do something to become stronger. I have an idea. We are going to start a clan. " Crystal spoke crystal clearly and loudly.

" Ok... What is the clan going to be called? " Tansy spoke up.

Crystal drew a breath before continuing. " LightClan in honour of Light. "

Everyone started cheering ' LightClan LightClan! "

" Before I go to the moon pool to recieve my nine lifes. I believe we need to establish some clan names and rules."

She explained all the rules then started in the names.

" Midnight step forward, Strike step forward. " Crystal demanded.

They stepped forward

" Midnight do you accept the warrior code and to serve your clan well?" Crystal inquired.

" I do " Midnight said bravely.

" Then i pronounce you, Midnightclaw. StarClan honours your Hunting skills and your gentleness. " Crystal mewed.

She did the same to Strike and he became Striketail. Tansy - Tansyheart. Star ( grudgingly ) - Starkit, Mallow - Mallowkit, Thorn, Dawn and Fox - Thornkit, Dawknit and Foxkit, Thrush - Thrushthorn and herself - CrystalHeart ( soon to be CrystalStar.).

She smiled and said " The deputy is now Thrushthorn " She called.

" There is the nursery, all kits shall now be moved to there " CrystalHeart meowed, pointing her tail to a very protective bush with a jagged rock sliding out on top as cover.

" There is the apprentice den. We currently have no apprentices. " CrystalHeart mewed, pointing her tail and a small cave wall but with a rock at the bottom that they could easily climb in and out to the cave.

" There is the warrior den. It turns out, all she-cats have kits so we'll be spending our days in the nursery. " CrystalHeart laughed.

" Striketail, Tansyheart please make the nests. Tansyheart you can only make the nursery nests then look after the kits, while me and Midnightclaw are gone. " Crystalheart meowed matter-of-factly.

" I would like, Midnightclaw and Thrushthorn to assist me to the Moonpool. I don't want to be attacked even before im leader!" She joked at the end.

When the assigned cats had set out to do their jobs, she left with Midnightclaw and Thrushthorn to the Moonpool.

**Yep that's the end for this chapter, but the start of LightClan! Hope you like it! If you do review, if you don't review, if you do favorite and follow! If you don't well... Wattevs.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Descriptions

**I thought I'd get some descriptions in, cause you probably wondering what they look like.**

**Ok let's start.**

**Crystalheart - Faint yellow fur, she-cat, white splashes, Crystal Blue-green sparkling eyes.**

**Thrushthorn - Brown Tabby Tom, kind, loving green eyes.**

**Midnightclaw - Pure Black She-Cat with Genuine Green-Eyes**

**Striketail - Silver grey tom white ears and paws with black face, Amber Eyes**

**Thornkit - Brown Tabby Tom - Light Blue Eyes**

**Foxkit - Small Russet She-Kit, White Paws, and strong claws, loved adventure and gets into trouble often.**

**Light - tom, Faint yellow fur, with faint tabby brown patches, Green eyes.**

**Dawnkit - Calico She-kit, splashy dots on each side of her body, light blue-green eyes.**

**Tansyheart - Ginger she-cat, Slender frame, Green Eyes.**

**Starkit - Black she-kit, white paw, Amber eyes, white chest.**

**Mallowkit Black she-kit, Amber eyes and a white chest.**

**Frostkit - Pure white she-kit black spot on both eyes. **

**Applekit - Red She-kit, White paws except the left hind leg, which is black.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey,** Im back. My schedule will be crazy now! I'm back at school, if you didn't realise I started this book on the weekend. Thanks for reviews.**

**Crystal's POV ( Sorry for another POV for hers. I needed to for the Moonpool. **

Crystalheart trudged to the Moonpool in silence. The others were joking around, but she ws thinking hard. _What will happen? Will I be accepted? What if they don't_ allow_ us to be a Clan?. S_he was being brave, for the others sakes. If they saw she was nervous, how would they feel? Crystalheart shook her head as they arrived.

The Moonpool was gorgeous, shining like what she was named after - crystals. She went in, to the pitch darkness and icy air. Sighing, she touched her nose to the rock, and fell into a deep sleep.

She opened her eyes to a bright place, with plenty of prey. She smiled and sat up, she laughed as she saw lost friends and family surrounding her.

Her first life was Lilyflower - Her mother.

"Its time for you to get your nine lives." Lilyflower meowed confidently.

CrystalHeart nodded.

" With this life I give you love, use it for everyone in your clan. " Lilyflower smiled.

She felt fierce love run through her.

Her father, Storm stepped up.

" With this life I give you humour " His eyes sparkled " Use it when everycat despairs. "

Crystalheart, suddenly had to laugh.

Dawnfeather stepped up. ( Her sister )

" With this live I give you wisdom, use it when you need it most "

She suddenly felt very smart.

Her friend Lilac gave her the life of speed. Her Aunty Leaffeather gave her the life of protection. Her Uncle Crowclaw gave her the life of confidence. Her brother Lightningstrike, gave her the life of patience. Her best friend, Birdflight gave her the live of good leadership. Lastly Featherkit, her only kit in the clan, that died one moon before her apprentice ceremony stepped up.

Crystalheart choked back a sob.

" For your last life. " She paused. " I give you the gift of superior fighting, better then any cat. "

CrystalHeart could hardly believe her ears.

" You are now CrystalStar " Everycat said simultaneously

" CrystalStar! CrystalStar! " They cheered.

CrystalStar woke up, feeling dazed.

" How did it go? " Thrushthorn asked politely.

" It went fine, you have to call me CrystalStar now. "

" All right! " Midnightclaw exclaimed.

CrystalStar's head was full of hope as she set off to camp.


	12. Chapter 12 - Evil Rogue Descriptions

Rough Allegiances:

Rogue Band

Leader: Claw- black tom with a pelt stained permanently with blood and dark blue eyes (mate: Deadmeat)

Deputy: Deadlyflame- brown she-cat with with white paws and a black face and reddish eyes (mate: Claw)

Healer : Deathberries : Calico she-cat, green eyes. ( Mother of Thunderpath. ) ( Mate of Boulder. )

Personal Assistants:

Dogsbody : Black and white scarred tom, with amber eyes.[Mate Thunderpath]

Thunderpath : Beautiful calico she-cat with light green-blue eyes. [Dogsbody]

Lesser Rogues

Slash- aggressive white with red patches and dark blue eyes, one blind with a scratch over it (mate: Scratch)

Fox- black tom with amber eyes (training Hiss)

Blackheart- vicious gray tom with blue eyes

Badger- gray and black spotted tom with patchy fur and amber eyes (training Snake)

Dogtooth- ginger tom with jagged, yellow teeth.

Boulder - Grey sturdy tom, with light blue eyes.

Queens:

Scratch- black with white tail tip and paws and dark green eyes (mate: Slash)

Shade- solid gray she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Blackheart)

Falcon- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Dogtooth) (heavily pregnant)

Kits

Lightkit/Dark- light tabby with blue eyes (nursed by Scratch)

Night- black she-cat with amber eyes (mother: Scratch)

Freeze- white tom with icy blue eyes (mother: Shade)

Shrew- gray tabby tom (mother: Shade)

Trainees

Hiss- gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Snake- black tom with amber eyes.

**You must keep this is mind this isnt a clan, this is just a group of rogues, they don't even think of themselves as a clan. ( Ahem ( Healer ) Lol )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey soz for being late. School work and blah. I'm on the first weekend wince the one i started this book on! Wow! Oh and I had started it and it was great but it glitched me out of safari and I was like ' RAGE-QUIT ' and didn't work on **

**Claws' POV ( You have every right to be angry if you wanted a clan cat's opinion. ) **

Claws looked up to see, Dogsbody rushing in. He looked worse then usual. He looked close to death.

" Master " Dogsbody wheezed "

" Yes? " Claws tried to keep his face calm. Who could of done this to him?

" Crazy" He wheezed with every breath

" She-cat " Again.

" After " and Again.

" You " It finally stopped.

" Description? " Claws struggled to just stay calm now.

" Light yellow. With White. Patches and. Beautiful. Blue-green eyes. " Dogsbody stopped wheezing so much.

" Crystal? " Claws whispered and looked amazed.

" What master? " Dogsbody inquired.

" NONE Of your business! " Claws snapped arrogantly at him. "

" Now go, go to our healer. " Claws meowed.

" Very well... " Dogsbody left.

" Crystal why are you after me I- " He couldn't bring himself to say it.

**MUAHAHAA, Too bad so sad! Hahaha, now you must review ,every-chapter! ( Im not kidding) To get your story :). Yep im evil and I'm loving it! And I'm now adding questions so you can atleast have something to answer.**

** Question of the day! **

**What would you think If I added some ClawsxCrystal Fluff?**

** Next Chapter!**

**We'll see what - Wierd - event will occur next with Thrushthorn's POV! :O yep. STAY TUNED :D **

**Review for it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm soo sorry! I know I said I'd do Thrushthorn's POV, But I thought of something absolutely hilarious for the she-kits to do. It's a bit of a fun chapter and won't really mean anything, but later on in this chapter I'll do the apprentice ceremony! - I cant be bothered to do CrystalStar or I'll yawn! **

**Foxkit's POV **

Foxkit looked outside. Mummy wasn't back yet and she was bored. She decided to sneak out." She popped her head out of the nursery.

" Hey Foxkit! How are you? " Midnightclaw asked.

" Im boored! " Foxkit complained.

" Why not play a game with the others? " Midnightclaw meowed enticingly.

Foxkit huffed. She wanted to go outside!

" Ok! " She answered.

She waited until Midnightclaw had gone until sticking her head out again. All clear! She ran out of camp until she met a fox, It looked at her weirdly then picked her up my the scruff.

She squeaked.

The fox put her in a den with two baby foxes. They growled at her and nipped her, she squeaked and the mother fox growled at the foxes. She curled up with her 'mother' and her 'others'.

_LATER_

Foxkit woke up, only to see Thrushthorn at the entrance! Thrushthorn grabbed her scruff, ran away and dumped them in mud. He then went to the river then back to camp.

**Mother Fox's POV! ( Haha! ) **

**Mother Fox looked everywhere she couldn't find her new found baby. She screeched, she looked outside but couldn't catch the scent. Oh well. **

**Dawn's POV. [ These POVS are at different times. ]**

Dawn looked around for her daddy, there! By the dirtpile! She went over to him, and asked him what the colours in the sky were doing.

" They are telling us the time. Sweetheart. " Thrushthorn replied sweetly. " Right now it's Dawn. "

" NO! I'm Dawn!" Dawnkit complained.

" No, you're Dawnkit! " Thrushthorn laughed.

Dawnkit cried " NNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Thrushthorn, just moved away.

**APPRENTICE CEREMONY **

CrystalStar jumped onto Great rock.

"ALL Cats gather! " She yowled.

" We are here to grant six kits their title as apprentices, Dawnkit, Foxkit, Thornkit, Starkit, Mallowkit, Applekit and Frostkit come forward. " She meowed.

" Dawnkit, do you accept the warrior code and promise to be loyal to your Clan? " CrystalStar asked, her eyes shining with admiration.

Dawnkit, with her fur fluffed up slightly squeaked. " I do! "

"Then i pronouce you Dawnpaw. I expect Dawnpaw to be an excellent warrior. I will mentor Dawnpaw " CrystalStar meowed.

Foxpaw got CrystalStar [Also] Thrushthorn got Thornpaw, Midnightclaw got Applepaw, Striketail got Frostpaw, and Tansyheart got Starpaw and Mallowpaw.

" Congratulations and we can start training in the morning. " CrystalStar meowed.

" The guards will be Striketail and Appleclaw, go to Thrushthorn for some energy herbs To keep you awake" CrystalStar meowed.

CrystalStar then went to her den for the night and fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**GEES! It's been months since i last updated! Soz guys, it was the school cause I was graduating then I was moving, too busy and no internet until now! Btw I have officially graduated and will be heading off to high school after these holidays! Btw guys i accidently used Appleclaw in the last chapter... I meant to use Midnightclaw but I mixed up with Applepaw as Appleclaw. Soz for any confusion! P.S there was actually seven kits.**

**Midnightclaw's POV **

I went over to Striketail, he was on edge and he was bristling at everyone that went by. " Here we go again. " I muttered. " In yet anotherone of his moods. " When I went over to him and he snapped at me. " What it is now? You want me to do everything don't you? Just get out of my life! " Then he stalked away. I just stood there frozen solid, shocked to the core of what just happened. I never knew last night was our last night together. I went over to my lonely nest in the warriors den and feel into an undisturbed slumber.

**Dawnpaw's POV**

I woke up at Dawn to the call of my mother and mentor **CrystalStar.** " Dawnpaw! Foxpaw! We are going to explore the territory today! " She called in. I could hear Foxpaw grumbling to herself as she heaved herself up from her warm nest. I'm lucky I'm a morning cat, I think that was why I was named Dawnpaw. Foxpaw clearly isn't a morning cat. I giggled to myself, she looked so funny with her fur sticking up and her eyes squinted lazily. She staggered out and I bounded outside to meet CrystalStar. " Get a piece of fresh kill each, then we will head out. " Arn't we supposed to feed our clan first? " I asked. My mother replied. " I can't have you two starving on your first day out can I? You need the energy. " I ran to grab a finch, my favourite prey. Foxpaw, finally had gotten over her tiredness and raced to the fresh kill pile also, but her favourite prey is Water vole. Luckily for her there was one left. She grabbed it and gulped it down quickly. When we were both done CrystalStar flicked her tail and we headed out to the forest. When we were there, she looked at us and said. " I want to see your hunting crouch. " I tried my best but my legs were aching and I collapsed. Foxpaw soon collapsed after me. " Dawnpaw you need to tuck your legs closer and put your tail lower, Foxpaw you also need to do that but you also need to lift your chin up higher, but not too high or your ears will peep over the bushes. " CrystalStar reported after a quick look. Foxpaw and I tried it again, but this time we used our mother's advice. CrystalStar had another look and nodded. I purred happily. " Now you two, come back here when you have caught atleast one piece of prey. " CrystalStar commanded quickly. Then she dashed off. I walked stealthily and quickly. I looked down often to see the various twigs and crackly leaves that littered the ground. I opened my mouth to smell the scents and froze as I smelt a thrush. CrystalStar hadn't taught us to catch a bird, but I'm sure if I was stealthy and used my instincts I could. I unsheathed all my claws and tried to climb the tree, I kept falling. Luckily it was a silent fall each time. I tried a new tactic, i sheathed my back paws and used them to push up with, while I pulled my self up with my front claws. I flattened my ears so the bird wouldn't spot them and make a dash for safety. I pounced while I was still on the trunk so I slipped and landed on the bird. My fall broke its wings so It tried to jump from the tree but I snapped its neck in midair. I caught it before it landed on the ground and landed on my paws. I then raced back to the spot CrystalStar told us to return too. I got there just before Foxpaw and she looked at me, annoyed. She had a rather plump vole in her jaws. CrystalStar returned carrying a water vole, a sparrow, a finch and a mouse. Her eyes widened at our catches. " It's hard to get that plumb prey in leaf-fall. " She commented. " and Dawnpaw, I didn't even teach you the proper ways to hint birds yet! " She commented. " Lets get back to camp and you can have the rest of the day off. " She said lightly. The three she-cats picked up their catches and went back to camp. I picked up CrystalStar's finch and Foxpaw took her water vole. We spent the rest of the day gossiping and boasting about our days with the other apprentices, when nightfall came I trudged wearily into my nest and I closed my eyes... I snapped my eyes open again and trudged outside. It was us high and there were dead bodies everywhere, CrystalStar is in the middle of killing rogues and Starpaw and Thronpaw are lying dead on the ground. The others are killing rogues in vengeance of them too. Then I saw something. I saw me lying on the ground, blood pouring out of my neck and stomach. Someone beside me whispered. " I can prevent this. " I looked around and saw a she-cat. She looked like the Mapleshade from the stories my mother told me. " Mapleshade? " I whispered. The she-cat nodded. " I can't help you to be stronger then all these dumb rogues! Then you can prevent any of your clanmates from dying. I nodded my head. Mapleshade grinned in reply and said " Welcome to the Dark Forest Dawnpaw. "

**Oh! Never saw that coming did you? Sweet, Smart Dawnpaw turns to the Dark Forest! I am definitely gonna update as soon as someone reviews! **


End file.
